


Through It All

by hunterangelblog



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterangelblog/pseuds/hunterangelblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shawn Hunter character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All. This is my first dip in the pool and I'm staying on the shallow side for now. There is a story to follow and I'm working out the kinks now.

Shawn has always loved Cory. Always. It's the things that he loves about Cory that make it so that they can never be together. Cory is loyal; to his family, to Shawn, and most importantly, to Topanga. Shawn doesn't want them to break up. Hell, he was the one that got them together in the first place. When he saw how Cory pined over that girl, but wouldn't do anything about it, Shawn had been the one to get the ball rolling. HE asked Topanga out. He took one for the team, Cory's team. Finally, God, finally Cory asked out the love of his life. Shawn had always done what was best for Cory and always would. 

That is why he will never have Cory. Shawn knows in his heart of hearts that Topanga is the best thing that ever happened to that curly headed goofball. More than him. She is the one who will give him children and grown old with him. If Shawn is lucky, he can soak up that family life from the sidelines and the shadows. Shadows that echo what he really wants. To be in that place by Cory's side. The one he leans on every day and goes to bed with every night. But he will be content with just being "Uncle Shawn" to the rugrats and continue to be "Shawnie" to Cory, if he's lucky. 

Through it all, Shawn will love Cory. Always. And that means giving Cory the best. Shawn as the best-friend and only the best-friend.


End file.
